Gear Works
by Dragthelegendarysmn
Summary: A Supernatural AU in which the demons angels and humans are all angels and the humans are now the hunted steam-punk art to be expected


Dean pulled off the sweaty shirt and sat up, his alarm had gone off and he had had the dream again. For the last few nights there had been a man who wasn't a man following him. He always saw the flash of crystal blue eyes before he disappeared. He strips and heads into the shower, he lets the cold water run over his skin soothing the fire under his skin. The water heats up and he begins scrubbing himself down, he finishes in the shower and stands in the cooling water nearly asleep again. The blue eyed man in the back of thoughts he pulls on some clothes, he fiddles with the gear-work eyepatch covering his eye.  
When he arrives at work he goes through his morning routine without truly thinking; he sits sown at his desk before starting on the next report he was supposed to do last shift.

The phone rings, Dean grabs the phone mumbling a yes sir into the receiver; it's his boss, Sam, his brother as they called each other. Sam calls him to his office and ends the call quickly, Dean thinks jealously of the large apartment Sam had just moved into. He chuckles to himself remembering the late report he had been about to start.

Dean half salutes to the guard standing in front of Sam's door and admires the elegant gear work patch the man had over his right eye before opening the door.  
"Hey Sammy" Dean says chuckling again.  
"I have an assignment for you." Sam says firmly.  
"Is it something big? How many deaths so far?" Dean asks.  
"It's not an it. His name is Castiel." Sam pulls out a folder and slides it across the desk towards Dean before continuing. "He could be a big asset to the business." He flashes his eye flipping the gear work eyepatch up for a few seconds.  
At this point Dean isn't is ignoring him, he pulls a photo from the folder, he recognizes he man in the small photo.  
"Dean." Sam slams the desk with his hand, "do you know this guy?" He asks.  
"I must have seen him somewhere before." He stammers out. In the photo is the man who wasn't a man, he was transfixed by the crystal blue eyes looking right into the camera.  
"Should I get someone else for the job?" Sam asks, worried by deans lack of response.  
"No. I can do it, I haven't failed you yet have I?" Dean asks his thin mask hiding confusion. He dreamt about this guy, who was he and how was he real?  
"We need you to see if he has a patch. We need to know whether he is still human." Sam finishes briefing Dean before sending him on his way.  
"Oh one last thing," Sam adds, "that report is finished. Your welcome." Sam smiles and dismisses Dean before calling his own boss to tell him, "plan turquoise is a go."

Dean walks back to his station and the rest of the day passes by in a blur his work made easier by Sam's constant assistance; he walks down to his car and starts up the ancient 1967' impala smiling as she purrs quietly. He drives home quietly listening to his old "iPod" as people used to call their music storage devices. Old David Bowie blasting through his speakers, not quite to his taste, he changes the song.

In his apartment he does a quick tech sweep to make him feel safer before taking off his eyepatch and tossing it onto the couch. He heads into his kitchen and grabs an instant sandwich from his fridge and with a loud pop the sandwich is rehydrated. After a quick Bite he brings the sandwich to the couch and sits down activating his 3D viewport with his voice. He commands a search for the blue eyed man in the nearest cities' surveillance footage. The man was spotted one or two times in a bar and in a grocery store in the next city over; Dean commands the the view port to cross reference the sightings with the last weeks appearances, he finds that the three top places to find the blue eyed man would be at his favorite bar 'the Blue Taco' the grocery store and a small bookshop in which he appeared to work. Dean decided he would go 'the Blue Taco' tomorrow after he had finished his other duties at work. He grabs the gear work patch from a pillow and puts it over his right eye before heading into his room. He strips down and showers again, he brushes his teeth and dresses before collapsing into bed. The last thing he remembers was an image of the glittering blue eyes on the man he would be meeting tomorrow.

Dean dreams of the man with baby blue eyes again; this time he can look at him but they cannot hear each other. He goes to work in his impala, he comes home in the same car and strips his work clothes away quickly and smartly. He dresses in a white dress shirt over a dark blue T-shirt with blue jeans just a little too tight. He finishes the look with the necklace Sam had given him on his birthday and some dark combat boots.

He grabs his gear work eye patch and keys before walking down to his car and having his radio route him to this 'Blue Taco'. He arrives quietly and stands in he line of aliens looking for a night of pleasure unlike Dean. In the bar Dean orders an ice cold beer. It tasted like piss and he didn't doubt that it was; the bartender had been a tad too flirtatious for Deans comfort.

Dean keeps looking around, after an hour of not drinking the piss beer he notices another man. The baby blue eyes pierce a hole in the back of Deans neck and Dean feels a blush bustling for attention upon his freckled nose, after a few seconds of the stare Dean builds up enough courage to turn and meet his gaze. Candy apple green and baby blue meet with a flash of heat. After what could have been an eternity Dean looked away to hide the blush and clear his head, he goes up to the bar again and apologizes to the bartender before ordering a second beer. He takes a sip of the liquid to calm down and walks over to Castiels table before he could think anymore about this decision.

"Hi my name is Dean."


End file.
